Competitors who couldn't participate/or Wont Return
Participants Unable To Compete * In Valor UHC Season 1 Half the roster was unable to attend due to scheduling or time zone time difference. This consist of GreenMatius, PotteryTNT, JaicePyro, Aidan, Ruby Gamez,JustCleans ** GreenMatius & PotteryTNT slept through the UHC. ** JaicePyro was not able to participate for personal reasons ** Pkmn_Aidan had sports to attend. ** JustCleans & Ruby_Gamez weren't home for the UHC. * In Valor UHC Season 2 lots of Originals from season 1 were unable to attend season 2 due to Scheduling or other Events. This Consist of Maisaa, TBThardyfan, SquidBopHD,DmasterYT,as the Season 1 Veterans who couldn't make Season 2. while Aidan, & Yqllowz, couldn't make it to make Their Valor UHC Debuts. ** Maisaa & DMasterYT weren't notified of the UHC. ** SquidBopHD was on vacation during the recording. ** TBThardyfan Couldn't make the scheduled time and he had family events happening at the time of the UHC. * In Valor UHC Season 3 Aidan, Telegraphy, IronWolfChase, IMJR and GreenMatius were unable to compete due to time zone differences and scheduling. ** Telegraphy couldn't get on his computer during the recording. ** GreenMatius, Maisa, & Aidan weren't able to participate with the scheduling. * In Valor UHC Season 4 TBThardyfan, Aidan,GreenMatius, NinjaIsaac04, PufferFishPlayz ,Audjohn, and OMGitzburger were unable to compete in Valor UHC Season 4. ** TBThardyfan Couldn't Make it because Of Wifi Issues he was having on the day of Valor UHC. ** GreenMatius Couldn't Make it due to timezone differentials and the possibility of working at the time of the UHC. ** xOMGitzBurger couldn't make it due to not being able to log into Minecraft. ** PufferFishPlayz couldn't make it due to timing of the UHC. * In Valor UHC Season 5 Pratt,BanterousSor, PufferFishPlayz,NinjaIsaac04, and ShqkyUHC were unable to compete in this Season. ** ShqkyUHC was unable to compete due him Injuring his Arm around the Time of the UHC. * In Valor UHC Season 6 Ifigs14,CheeseJamez,I_am_Your_Friend,MorisonMerrick,GreenMatius, GaryMC,MarioSonicStar86, NinjaIsaac were all unable to compete this Season ** Ifigs14 this was suppose to be his Retirement Season but he wasn't able to make it to the UHC Valor UHC Season 6 was still dedicated to Ifigs14. ** CheeseJamez was originally gonna compete but he wanted to Live Stream the season but wasn't allowed to do to Valor's Rule against Live Streaming Official RR Seasons so he decided not to compete. ** GaryMC was Suspended for Valor UHC Season 6. ** GreenMatius Couldn't Make it due to timezone differentials and the possibility of working at the time of the UHC. * in Valor UHC Season 7 TBThardyfan, Greenmatius, JaicePyro, Ninjaisaac were all unable to compete this season. ** TBThardyfan was unable to attend due to family events at the time of the UHC ** GreenMatius was unable to attend due to being Sick. ** JaicePyro was unable to attend due to Scheduled time * In Valor UHC Season 8 TBThardyfan, JaicePyro, GreenMatius, ** TBThardyfan was unable to attend due to falling asleep watching Sharknado before the UHC. ** JaicePyro & GreenMatius were unable to attend due to Scheduled times * In Valor UHC Season 9 JaicePyro, GreenMatius, GaryMC, xOMGItzBurger, SandyyChan, & Shqky. ** ShakyUHC was unable to attend due to being at the beach with family. ** JaicePyro, GreenMatius, and Sandyychan were unable to attend due scheduled times. * in Valor UHC Season 10 TBThardyfan, KitKatTheNoobYT, and FyreGamer were unable to compete this season. ** TBThardyfan was on break from UHC at the time of this UHC Season. ** KitKatTheNoobYT was on a break from Gaming at the time of this season. Participants Who Will Not Return * 23Russian23 Participated In Valor UHC Season 1 but he was added last minute and wont be competing in any future seasons. * MarioSonicStar86 was a member in season 2 of Valor, and has a high chance of never participating in Valor again. ** Update: MarioSonicStar86 returned to Valor on 11/10/17 and competed in Season 4 of Valor UHC * SaltyFish75, a participant in Valor UHC Season 3, Salty left the group on September 2nd, 2017, because personal reasons within the group and group members. Due to drama it's Most likely SaltyFish75 will never participate in a Valor UHC nor SMP again. * SquidBopHD was kicked from Valor on September 4th, 2017. He was kicked for a disagreement on the recording policy (Must record whole season in 20 min episodes and post every other day) On top of that, he never attempted to record the season as it, "doesn't get enough views." It was days after this when Matt was kicked from Valor, and created his own UHC group called, "Flawless." * VeeLight/ Lostfight a participant who competed in S1-3 and was a Official Valor was kicked for violating recording policy along with stating that he No Longer has interest in playing UHC. Even though he joined the "Flawless" UHC group. **Update: LostFight returned to Valor on 11/14/17 as the new username, "Visibile." But He would Leave valor again sometime in Mid December over a dispute over The Valor Recording Policy. * ShqkyUHC a Participant who Competed in Valor UHC Season 4 and was a Official Member of Valor who Left the group entirely on December 30th, 2017 because of Personal reasons and Drama within the Valor group. ** Update:On January 10th,2018 ShqkyUHC would return to Valor he Rejoined the Valor UHC and the SMP also. * Ifigs14 a Original Member who competed in Seasons (1-5) announced his retirement from Valor UHC on February 16th, 2018. He was originally gonna compete in Season 6 which was gonna be themed as a farewell season to Ifigs14 but he couldn't make the season. The season was still dedicated to him and he was the first Inductee in the Valor Hall or Fame a few days after Valor UHC Season 6. He left on good terms and is still a good friend of the Valor Community. * CheeseJamez a Host and Participant who hosted and competed in seasons (4-5) Left Valor on March 16th,2018 before Valor UHC Season 6 over not being able to Live Stream his perspective and disagreed with Valor's Rule of not Live Streaming Official Valor RR Seasons. His Status with Valor and his Future with the community is currently unknown. * Tubesterkake a Host and Participant who competed in (S.5-6) and Hosted Season 6 left due to a scandal in Season 6 of being rigged where Season Host Tube won dominating fashion with 7 kills but he refused to upload is full footage and after many Members though that Tube was Cheating Tube would leave Valor a few hours after Season 6 was finished and He private all his videos on his channel and his channel went quite however Tube did make a lot of this footage public again but not anything that deals with Valor which adds to the Rigged Season 6 scandal beliefs * TheEmergedRaider was a participant during Valor UHC Season 8 but was kicked and removed from Valor after some Drama about statistics and fighting with members and after some Drama in DMs between The Owner Zak and a few other members TheEmergerRaider was removed on the grounds of being a Sweaty Player and being Toxic. * Aqron', '''mhuggins5', '''SergeantM were all participants of Valor UHC Season 8 but all left Valor during The Dark age of Valor when Valor went to on Hiatus over some Drama and controversy left Valor in shambles with no real direction at time. * SandyyChan is busy with college and work, and will most likely not play in a Valor season for a long time. ** She will possibly be returning for a season in the Summer *** Update: She will be playing Season 10 most likely. **** Update: After Season 10 and a miscommunication with recording without Audio and some Drama between Zak & SandyyChan Sandyy Decided to take time off from Valor UHC to focus on the SMP whether She returns in future seasons is currently unknown * Stravilight was a participant of Valor UHC Season 10 he was kicked from Valor for being to sweaty of a player and not fitting the Image of a Valor Member and was let go. Stravilight did leave valor on some what good terms and with little to no Drama. * JaicePyro left Valor May 18, 2019 after being confronted about being toxic/complaining in future seasons. This is the screenshot of the conversation. ** As of May 21, 2019 he has joined back as a supervisional council member and may participate in UHC seasons if he finds time. * Burger has stuck to server development, and as of May 19th, has confirmed he hasn't had much interest in participating in UHC anymore, and will most likely not play Season 11. Category:Valor UHC Category:Ongoing Series Category:Statistics Category:Valor Members